Virgil Jefferson-Davis
)]] Name: Virgil Jefferson-Davis Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Rugby, Classical Literature and Mythology, Partying Appearance: Virgil stands at 6’2” and weighs a powerful 225 pounds, almost all of which comes from the well-defined muscle that is evenly spread over Virgil’s frame. He has broad shoulders and narrow hips. He is Caucasian, with moderately pale skin. A thick bed of straight, brown hair covers his head, and he wears it cut at about an inch on top and half an inch on the sides. He has a steep jaw line, and average-sized lips and nose for his height. His eyes are fairly large and round, and they are a very dark brown. Virgil has both of his ears pierced at the lobe, and he normally wears a steel stud in each ear. He has no scars or tattoos, although he frequently has bruises on various places on his body from rugby. He typically wears some sort of short-sleeved collared shirt and a pair of snug-fitting bootleg-cut jeans. He tends to have a slight slouch when he stands still for to long, but when moving his posture is straight. On the day of the abduction, Virgil was wearing a navy blue polo, a dark blue warm-up jacket, black jeans, and black sneakers. Biography: Virgil Jefferson-Davis was born September 22nd, 1993 in Seattle, Washington, to a teenaged mother. However, the teenager, not wanting to keep her child, had, through a private law firm, set up an adoption with a wonderful couple, Jonathan Jefferson and Michael Davis. The two men felt it best to hyphenate their last names for their son as a show of the equality in their relationship. Part of the legal arrangement of the adoption included that the birth mother never contact Virgil, and he’s never had any curiosity about her and has always viewed his dads as his real parents. Both of Virgil’s dads worked as professors at University of Washington, Seattle. Jonathan taught Latin literature, and Michael taught Ancient Greek literature. When Virgil entered kindergarten, he started getting into trouble for roughhousing. While many of the boys would roughhouse, Virgil’s abnormally large size was problematic, because he would often end up accidentally hurting other kids. When his teachers brought this up to Jonathan and Michael, they decided that they should step in. Both parents figured that some sort of contact sport would enable Virgil to release his energy in a healthy, socially appropriate way. Both men had been ruggers in college, so they felt that it would only be natural for their son to follow suit. They bought some rugby balls and would play with their son in the park, teaching him the basics of passing, kicking, and tackling. Since he was very young at the time, his parents were careful about the contact aspects of the sport. They showed him proper tackling technique without ever actually tacking him, and they were careful to go to ground easily when their son tackled them. At a young age, Virgil found that he actually had quite a natural knack for social interactions. Virgil quickly became friends with most of the people in his class. Virgil was quick to make friends because of a combination of a natural joviality, genuine kindness towards others, and ability to see humor in all facets of life. As this happened, he grew to detest the bullying that he saw happen around him. His ability to empathize and form connections with others made him get upset easily when kids were teasing or mocking others. Eventually, Virgil would frequently step in to stop bullying when he saw it, and, because of the boy’s large size, the bullies would usually back down. Although he would occasionally get a stray comment from his peers about not having a mother, none of his classmates ever mocked Virgil for having gay parents. Because of the liberal area where he grew up, few of his peers had any problem with Virgil’s parents, and the few that didn’t voice their opinions because they were intimidated by Virgil’s size. Because of his dads, Virgil was always very accepting of people who didn’t fit into gender norms, since he didn’t come from a household with gendered roles. As he progressed through middle and high school, Virgil maintained his friendly behavior towards gender non-conforming and LGBTQ peers. However, because he was so invested in his other ventures, Virgil never got involved in any sort of LGBTQ activism. When Virgil turned nine, both of his parents were quick to begin training him in Latin and Ancient Greek, as they both felt that a strong background in classics was necessary for a good education. Given that they each were experts in one of the classical languages, they took it upon themselves to begin schooling their son at as young an age as possible. Throughout the remainder of his elementary and middle school years, very little changed for Virgil. He had begun playing rugby in various youth leagues at nine, and he became progressively better throughout elementary and middle school. His natural size and athleticism had led to him becoming a very strong flanker and eight-man, and he loved playing in the positions that included both the physical brutality of being a forward and the running and ball-handling that otherwise went mostly to the backs. His skills in Latin and Ancient Greek grew as his parents trained him, and by the time he graduated middle school he was able to read most Latin with minimal help from his parents, although he still needed a dictionary at hand to look up less commonly-used words. Virgil’s abilities in his classical studies only carried over into strengthening the humanities side of his education; while he got fairly good marks in English and social studies, his marks in math and science were fairly poor. Upon hitting high school, Virgil’s athleticism and natural charisma placed him at the top of the social ladder. Although Aurora lacked a rugby team, a handful of curious friends saw one of Virgil’s games freshman year, and they spread that Virgil was an incredible rugger after watching him play. Virgil generally got along with everyone, but ended up mostly hanging out with the popular crowd because many of the schools athletes were in that group. Because of the circle that he fell into, Virgil very quickly began getting invited to various house parties on the weekends. At first, Virgil was nervous about drinking any alcohol, because he had heard from his parents that drinking alcohol would hurt his athletic ability. He eventually succumbed to peer pressure, and Virgil found that he greatly enjoyed the reduced inhibitions that drunkenness granted. During the spring of his freshman year, Virgil lost his virginity at a party. He had been nervous about sex, but after a few drinks and a bit of flirting with an upperclassman girl, Virgil was ready to have his first sexual experience with this girl. After the party, Virgil wanted to date this girl, thinking that dating was the natural progression from sex. However, for her, it had been a one-night flight, and she wanted nothing of it. Virgil was crushed, unable to understand fully that she, like so many of his friends, were only interested in having a bit of fun. In fact, Virgil had a hard time understanding a lot of the social interactions around him; the rumor spreading and backstabbing that he saw occur around him confused him, since he always just wanted to be friends with people. While Virgil still disliked the bullying going on around him, his desire to fit in to the popular crowd caused him to step in only if he saw something notably egregious happen. While he would typically hang out with the popular crowd at school and at parties, he never really bonded closely most of them so that he could isolate himself from high school social politics. Instead, Virgil cultivated close relationships with his rugby teammates, where the backstabbing was kept to a minimum. This self-isolation from social politics has maintained Virgil’s immaturity regarding interpersonal interactions, as he has put himself primarily in situations where he can fully trust the people around him. Virgil’s parents were okay with letting him go out and party, since they trusted their son to be responsible. Virgil was generally fairly open with what he was thinking and what he did, and his parents accepted the fact that their son had started drinking. They decided it would be good to teach their son how to manage his own drinking so that it wouldn’t be dangerous, and how to deal with someone who has had too much to drink. Both Jonathan and Michael had had their fair share of drinking and partying throughout their high school and college days, so they understood why their son was behaving the way he was with his friends. Towards the end of his freshman year, Virgil began to notice that his fitness marks were improving at a sluggish rate, and he generally felt worse out on the field. Virgil realized that he was probably drinking too much, so he cut back to the point where he’ll only ever have a few drinks at a party. Academically, Virgil didn’t change much initially in the transition from middle to high school. His marks in the humanities side remained very strong, usually getting As and A-s, but his marks in math and science remained fairly poor. After pulling in a C- in both math and biology his freshman fall, Virgil’s dads decided that he should get tutored in these subjects. Since then, Virgil’s grades in his weaker subjects have risen up into the B/B+ range for the most part, with him occasionally getting an A or A-. With the increased time that Virgil was spending in these subjects, he was reading less Greek and Roman texts, but he would still read Classical authors whenever he could. When the time to apply to colleges rolled around, Virgil’s rugby abilities left him with a plethora of options to compensate for a GPA that would have otherwise made some schools impossible. Because he didn’t want to go into the military, Virgil removed Army and Navy from the picture. Virgil’s dads, fearing that an injury had the potential to ruin his rugby career, pushed for the academically stronger schools. The pair ultimately pushed for Virgil to decide between UC Berkeley, Dartmouth, and Notre Dame. For Virgil, the decision ultimately came down to a rugby-based one; as much as Virgil loved the 15s that he currently played, that is, rugby with fifteen men on the field, he wanted the chance to try out 7s, or rugby with seven players on each team, in a dominant program. Dartmouth had won the last national 7s championship, and was competitive to win it again, so Virgil ultimately chose to go there for college. Since then, nothing much has changed for Virgil. He maintains solid relationships with both of his parents. While the two both have similar priorities for their son and the same view towards his interests, Jonathan has always been the more aggressive parent in terms of making sure Virgil gets his work done and doesn’t stay out too late. Virgil respects Jonathan for this, but as a result he tends to go to Michael more often when he wants permission to go out. Nevertheless, Virgil has never felt that Jonathan is unreasonable, and actually tends to go to both dads equally for personal advice, as they tend to give fairly similar feedback, with Jonathan sugarcoating things less. Both dads have been strict in making sure that his grades don’t drop, and Virgil’s rugby continues to improve. In gearing up to play college rugby, Virgil has pretty much cut alcohol out of his life, only ever having the occasional single drink at a party. He will still attend these parties to hang out with his friends, but he has accepted the lot of being the designated driver. Advantages: Virgil is very large and fit, so he’ll be physically at an advantage over almost everyone on the island. He tends to make friends easily, so he’ll have a lot of options for allies. Disadvantages: Virgil is very naïve when it comes to interpersonal interactions, so he’ll likely have a hard time coping with the fact that people are killing each other on the island. His naïveté will also make him too trusting of others, and thus susceptible to being manipulated by some of his peers. Designated Number: Male student No. 041 --- Designated Weapon: Saiga-12 Conclusion: - Vergil Jefferson-Davis? Shouldn't he be, like, gunning down zombie slaves in Limbo or something? I'd totally watch that movie, by the way. We'll talk if you get out of here, B041. Which, I've got to say, seems not totally unlikely. Which is basically like really freaking likely in this game. Man, I wonder if I can get royalties... - Andrew Denning The above biography is as written by BROseidon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: BROseidon Kills: '''James Wade '''Killed By: Hansel Williams Collected Weapons: Saiga-12 (designated weapon) Allies: 'Michelle Wexler, Gwen O'Connor, Tyler Lucas '''Enemies: 'Eliza Patton, Amaranta Montalvo, Travis Webster, Hansel Williams '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Virgil, in chronological order. The Past: *Practice Session Pre-Game: *Debates and Discourse *Touch, Pause, Disengage *Nox Incipit *Nox Mirabilis *Prom, Huh? V5: *Sleep, My Dear *Ave Imperator, Morituri Te Salutant *The Art of Accepting Each Other *That's Crate! *All Our Yesterdays *Reverie *Bellum Civile *Requiescat in Pace *No Time Left *Solus *Miles Behind Us *Lonesome *The Mad and Hungry Dogs *No Rest for the Wicked *I don't feel we did wrong Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Virgil Jefferson-Davis. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students